


Shooting Star

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M, USAF, alien spacecrafts, michael tries to leave and it doesn't go so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: “Michael,” he listens to Alex’s voice, “I have eyes on you. When I tell you, you’re going to eject.”“And then what?!” He demands, “eyes on me?” His stomach plummets even further with a sick, desperate hope. The kind he hasn’t allowed himself since, well, probably since Alex kissed him the first time, “are you here?!”“Yes!” Alex shoots back, “we’re going to fire another warning shot and get the ship to go where it needs to. Then you bail.”





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: @imrollingmyeyes prompted me with: “ I really would like to see a super BAMF Alex saving the day and kicking ass and micheal being super thirsty for him.” So I took a break from thinking of new and exciting ways to hurt Alex and let Michael tag in. 

Apparently launching a spaceship is illegal.

Which, granted, Michael knows. He was counting on the ship to have some kind of cloaking technology and it does, but it has cloaking technology that worked in the 1940s. It has not aged well. He finds that out when the ship goes into some kind of evasive maneuver after the plane that has tagged him fires a warning shot.

“Shit,” he swears, “shit, shit—“ another warning shot, “fuck!”

He’s going to get shot down and die. Fuck, he’s a total idiot. He’s so dumb. He hasn’t felt lucky for surviving in years but as the ship swerves, he realizes he was lucky. And it’s painful fucking irony that the ship he survived and that became his lifeline in so many ways is going to be the thing that kills him. The promise of seeing Max again wars with the gut wrenching realization that he’s never going to see Alex. Never make things right. And Isobel. God, Isobel is going to show up one day wherever he’s going and she is going to be so mad.

“Michael!”

His eyes fly open.

It’s Alex.

His eyes widen, he doesn’t know how Alex managed to hack his ship but if anyone could figure it out it’s him. He’s surprised he would bother though. When he said to Alex he was leaving, Alex had accepted it. Supported him. Fuck he had even given him a quick, awkward hug before he left. Then again Michael would bet that the people firing on him belong to the Air Force. Or Jesse Manes, but he sincerely hopes it’s the former.

“God damn it Michael! Hit the button on your right and talk to me!”

He lurches forward and presses the button with so much force he’s surprised the panel doesn’t fracture.

“Alex! Alex they’re shooting at me—“ he swallows, fighting the urge to panic, “the ship’s on autopilot.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex’s voice switches from scared to soothing, “is there a way to get out?”

“I don’t—“ he looks at the sequence that will eject him, “yeah,” he says, “but that’s not gonna do me much good! They were out of parachutes at the surplus store.”

He was also planning to be in space. Where they wouldn’t do anything anyway, but that’s no longer here nor there. It’s another deep, soul rocking cut. But it’s one that he realizes he would rather be around to deal with than have it be the last thing he feels. He doesn’t want to go down with this spaceship that has been such a huge part of his life. The realization sucker punches him even as he looks around, trying to think of ways to make a parachute before he gets hit.

“Michael,” he listens to Alex’s voice, “I have eyes on you. When I tell you, you’re going to eject.”

“And then what?!” He demands, “eyes on me?” His stomach plummets even further with a sick, desperate hope. The kind he hasn’t allowed himself since, well, probably since Alex kissed him the first time, “are you here?!”

“Yes!” Alex shoots back, “we’re going to fire another warning shot and get the ship to go where it needs to. Then you bail.”

Alex is here. God, Alex is here and somehow that becomes the only thing Michael is capable of focusing on. Alex has always been the foil to his more suicidal tendencies, especially when it comes to his family or his home planet. But he’s actually here. Michael can’t bring himself to ask. He can’t bring himself to do anything except brace himself for the signal. The plane banks and he thinks for a moment that something may have gone wrong, his fingers hover over the buttons.

“Alex?”

“Okay now,” Alex says and his voice is so calm that Michael barely thinks before he keys in the code.

And then he’s in the middle of the sky.

Fuck fuck fuck.

That’s the only thing that goes through his head as the ship falls away, or he falls away. Basic physics tell him not to go aerodynamic, to try and create as much drag as he possibly can. He doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter, the force on him is nauseating. His eyes are streaming and it’s difficult to see. He’s glad for it as the two fighters go after the thing that was supposed to take him home, forcing it to bank and swerve away before they shoot it out of the sky. There’s still heat, even though it’s far away. He still feels it when the thing he’s spent a decade building erupts and takes his chances of going back to his planet with him.

A moment later, Alex grabs him.

It has to be Alex, but Michael twists to be sure until Alex turns him back around. His lips are moving but the helmet he’s wearing prevents Michael from hearing him. He fastens something around his waist and locks his legs around him. Michael has never been so glad to feel the metal edges of his prosthetic in his entire fucking life. Alex locks his arms around him and a moment later, they are sailing in the opposite direction as his parachute deploys. The fall slows significantly and Michael all but collapses against him. Alex’s arms leave him to control the parachute and steer them down, but his legs stay tight on Michael’s

He carefully navigates them down and Michael feels the impact, but it’s a much softer landing than any other way he could have imagined. Adrenaline makes his legs weak as he pushes himself up. Alex undoes the parachute and then unhooks himself from Michael. Michael turns as Alex undoes his helmet and pulls it off, taking in a deep breath. His eyes sweep over him, trying to see if he’s injured and all Michael can do is stand there and try not to be sick from adrenaline.

“Guerin, are you okay?”

Michael is not a hugger, he never has been but he grabs Alex as tightly as he’s ever grabbed Isobel, fisting his hands in the back of his flight suit. Alex wraps his arms around him in a far less bruising hug. Alex is the one whose sturdy as Michael fights to stay upright against him, trying not to think about how close he came to dying and how grateful he is to be back on this stupid fucking planet. How many nights had he waited for someone to come and get him? He had always thought it would be someone who came from his planet, not someone who would shoot themselves up from earth.

“I got you, you’re gonna be okay,” Alex tells him over and over again, “I got you, you’re gonna be fine.”

Michael doesn’t argue, for once.

Adrenaline exhausts him but he realizes even through the fog of it that there’s no-one coming for them. No sirens, no nothing. He manages to pull back just enough to look at Alex who meets his gaze with the same steadiness he’s been giving him since this started. Alex goes on and on about how he’s different, but that’s easy to dismiss when he’s searching for the old Alex. Or trying not to see the shadow of his father. This version of Alex is new. It’s one he hasn’t seen before and one he feels completely underprepared for.

“Why isn’t anyone coming?”

“I took care of it,” he says.

“Took care of it?” He stares, “they just shot down my ship—“

“That you woke up in because this technology is wildly unpredictable,” he says, “they are very glad that there wasn’t any civilian casualty and the worst thing is a pile of paperwork.”

“But—“

“Guerin, it’s okay,” Alex says again, “come on. I’ll explain everything—“ his legs buckle, “woah!” Alex catches him easily, “easy. You’re okay.”

“What the hell’s wrong with me?” He demands.

“You just jumped out of an airplane,” Alex says, “it’s the adrenaline,” he tells him, “we don’t have to walk far.”

Michael lets out a groan of frustration. This is another betrayal and one he does not have the energy for. Alex easily bands an arm around his waist and guides the other over his shoulders, helping to steady him.

“You want to say I told you so?” He asks.

“I was going to save that for later,” Alex says, cracking his perfect veneer.

“Say it now and maybe I’ll be less weak in the knees,” Michael shoots back.

Alex shakes his head but tightens his hold on him. And Michael lets him. He trusts Alex in a way he hasn’t since the tool shed, letting him steer them without any protest towards the road where a car and Isobel are waiting for them. Isobel takes him and gives him a look that doesn’t land when her eyes are so red.

“Sorry, Iz,” he says.

“Just wait until I get you home,” she says.

Home sounds nice, he realizes. Even as he steps back towards Alex.

“I have to take care of some paperwork,” he says, “and explain some things, buy some guys a few rounds, but I’ll swing by afterwards,” he says.

Michael nods, fists his hand in his flight suit and smashes their lips together.

Everything it seems Alex has been holding back comes out in his lips. He doesn’t even react to Isobel being there which is equal parts new and exciting. Actually both his hands wrap around Michael and pull him very firmly against his chest. So firmly Michael swears he can feel his dog tags underneath the thick layers of fabric.

“Thanks for coming for me,” he says, “private.”

Alex laughs and tugs one of his curls gently.

“I’ll see you back home, Guerin.”

Michael really, really likes the sound of that.  


End file.
